Gefühle
by Choga
Summary: schauts euch selbst an


Titel: Gefühle  
  
Autorin: Choga  
  
Genre: drama/romance  
  
Rating: FSK 6  
  
Spoiler: wer die Figuren und ihren ungefähren Bezug zueinander nicht kennt, der würde dies nicht lesen, demnach, keine  
  
Disclaimer: die auftretenden Figuren, Handlungsorte und vorausgegangenen Handlungen gehören Rumiko Takahashi und anderen Eigentümern, ich verdien damit kein Geld und mach das nur aus Spaß und um Erfahrungen zu sammeln.  
  
A/N: Und schreibt mir bitte wie es euch gefällt!  
  
Widmung: den Rewievern von der Erstausgabe:  
  
Cindy, CrazyCats, Final--Heaven, Mark_Soul, Ranma7kun, TomTailor,Yuna16  
  
****************  
  
Gefühle  
  
Ich wünschte du wärst bei mir, in den Stunden voller Sehnsucht. Mein Herz ist verlassen.  
  
Damals als du mir deine liebe gestandst, war ich naiv.  
  
Ich wusste nicht, was mein Herz fühlt, ich konnte seine Beweggründe nicht verstehen und ließ dich im Regen stehen.  
  
Lange habe ich versucht zu vergessen was vorgefallen war.  
  
Zu vergessen, was es heißt zu lieben. Und was es heißt geliebt zu werden.  
  
Ich verdrängte meine Gefühle, bis ich sie nicht mehr Wahr nahm.  
  
Ich dachte auf diese Weise würde ich niemanden mehr verletzen und am allerwenigsten mich!  
  
Doch ich irrte!  
  
Als mir bewusst wurde, dass ich eine Ewigkeit meines Lebens verschenkt hatte, wurde mir klar, dass dies der größte Fehler war, den ich begangen hatte.  
  
Ich versuchte weiter zu leben, wie zuvor. Nur mit etwas mehr Liebe.  
  
Versuchte heraus zu finden, was du jetzt über mich denkst.  
  
Doch bei dir traf ich nur Freundschaft.  
  
Ich versuchte alles möglichen, jeden Zauber um etwas wie Liebe in deinen Augen zu sehen.  
  
Was ich nicht wusste, du hast gelitten, diese kleine Ewigkeit von 2 Jahren, in der ich dir den Rücken kehrte und dich nur mit vornehmer Freundlichkeit empfing.  
  
Dennoch hast du dazu gelernt, hast dein innerstes vor mir verschlossen und gelernt mir nur ein Freund zu sein.  
  
Nun wo ich mich nach dir sehne kann ich nicht verlangen, dass du mich verstehst.  
  
Heute wo ich weiß, wem mein Herz gehört.  
  
Da kann ich nur hoffen das du glücklich wirst.  
  
So hatte ich mein Schicksal besiegelt. Ich wollte dir nicht mehr im Wege stehn, wollte dir keine Last sein und wandte mich ganz von dir ab.  
  
Wieder leideten wir beide unabhängig voneinander mit einer Maske, die unsere Gefühle verbarg.  
  
Ich stellte fest, dass ich so nur noch mehr litt. Ich versuchte dir ein aufrichtiger Freund zu sein.  
  
Doch immer wieder übernahm mein Herz die Führung.  
  
Berührte dich unauffällig und beobachtete dich.  
  
Lange hielt ich das nicht mehr durch, doch dann.  
  
Eines Tages sah ich auch in deinen Augen wieder die Liebe, nur ganz kurz und unauffällig, wie ein kleiner Regentropfen.  
  
Ich hatte die Hoffnung alles wieder gut machen zu können, doch die Gelegenheit, sollte ich nicht haben.  
  
Ich war feige, immer wieder machte ich den Rückzug.  
  
Günstige Momente, es dir zu sagen, gab es viele, doch keinen nutzte ich.  
  
Ich war eine Heuchlerin, und bin es noch heute.  
  
Ich nehme mir vor dir Zeichen zu geben mit der Gewissheit, noch einmal gehst du nicht auf mich zu.  
  
Und doch versuche ich es immer noch, zu feige selbst den ersten Schritt zu tun.  
  
Mittlerweile weiß ich, ich habe es zu weit getrieben.  
  
Du gehst mir aus dem weg und lässt mich leiden.  
  
Du weißt nicht, dass ich leide und doch tue ich es um so mehr, mit der Gewissheit, dass ich meine Chance verspielt hab.  
  
Noch einmal würde ich gerne die Chance nutzen können, doch meine Zeit ist abgelaufen.  
  
Werde glücklich!  
  
Eine einsame Träne bahnt sich den Weg aus meinem Auge.  
  
Es ist eine Träne von vielen.  
  
Sie tropft auf die Seite meines Tagebuches.  
  
Noch während weitere Tränen meinen Blick verschleiern, klappe ich es zu.  
  
Morgen wirst du es finden, mit Schlüssel, doch dann bin ich nicht mehr hier.  
  
Ich werde weit weg sein, nicht mehr in dieser Welt.  
  
Du wolltest es so, du meintest ich solle aus deinem Leben verschwinden, und das tue ich.  
  
Für immer.  
  
Doch nicht ohne eine letzte Nachricht,  
  
denn du sollst wissen:  
  
Ich liebe dich! 


End file.
